


Descole and the Curious Village

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Original Trilogy + Descole [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Cannon Divergent, Curious Village Spoilers, Dahlia has a thing for Des, Descole refers to his brother as “Layton”, PREQUEL TRILOGY SPOILERS, descole deserved better, descole is the voice of reason, dont judge me, duh - Freeform, i needed an excuse for some banter, its an AU, no betas we die like men, sorta a crackfic?, what if they took descole along with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: What if, instead of leaving and going on other adventures, Descole was saved by Layton at the end of Azran Legacy? And what if he was brought along through the original trilogy? Well, here is the result of that!
Series: Original Trilogy + Descole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Reinhold Manor Awaits

“So let me get this straight,” Descole said from the back seat of the Laytonmobile, “You got asked to help solve an _inheritance dispute_ of all things?”

“Haha,” Layton said, his eyes on the road. “You know I wouldn’t take on such an ordinary request as that. This is an altogether unique and exciting situation, and it has piqued my intellectual curiosity.”

“Then why _are_ we going to st. Mystere, Professah?” Luke asked. 

“It has to do with a treasure called the Golden Apple.” And Layton told the pair about Augustus Reinhold’s will, and the rumors of the elusive Golden Apple.

“This ‘golden Apple’ gives me a strong sense of déjà vu,” Descole commented. “Reminds me of the Golden Garden.”

“Ah, but it is quite different, Descole.” Layton handed both Descole and Luke a copy of a puzzle. “I have figured out where we are headed, but I must still test your wits. Solve this, then I’ll know you have what it takes.”

“What? I literally took a bullet for that little brat! The least you could do is admit that I’m capable!” 

“Hey!” Luke had reacted to ‘little brat’ by crossing his arms and looking away.

“Descole, don’t make me regret saving you,” Layton said.

“Oh I regret you saving me almost every day,” Descole said. He let out a dry laugh. “Anyways… so I just have to solve this puzzle?”

He looked at it.

**Puzzle 001**

**Where’s the town?**

**"My village is on a road that leads to no other towns. I look forward to seeing you there."**

“Let’s get this over with…”

Correct!

“But of _course_.”

He had got the puzzle correct. By the look on his face, so had Luke.

“We’re looking for _this_ town!” Luke smiled wide.

Layton chuckled, then responded with “And it’s just up ahead. Get ready to get out of the car.”

When they arrived, they noticed that the bridge into the town was up.

“What should we do, Professah?” Luke asked.

“I could jump over, scale that building, and then-”

“No, Descole,” Layton said. “See that man there? We could ask him to lower the bridge for us.”

There was a man on the other side of the moat.

“Hey, you there!” Descole yelled. “Can you lower the bridge for us?”

“Do I LOOK like the sort to go droppin’ the bridge for a bunch of fancy-looking outsiders?” The man said.

“Fancy _looking?_ ” Descole said, “I _AM_ FANCY!”

“Descole, calm down!” Layton said. “We received a letter of invitation from Lady Dahlia. I don’t suppose that changes things, does it?”

“From lady dahlia?” The man was clearly surprised. “Well then, I’d sure like to lower the bridge for you, Mr Fancypants and your Phantom of the Opera friend… but I’m not sure where to put the hand crank… I don’t suppose you could help me with this puzzle?”

**Puzzle 002**

**The crank and the slot**

**There's no way to lower the bridge and get across without inserting the crank into the correct slot!**

“Let’s see if I got this right…”

Correct!

“Hahaha. Wonderful!”

“You’ll need to put it in this slot,” Layton said. The man then did as the Professor said and lowered the bridge.

The trio went across the bridge and into the town.

Descole looked around. The moss-covered exteriors and brick chimneys reminded him of Misthallery. Looking at Luke, he noticed the young boy must be thinking the same thing. Behind them, the bridge was raised once again.

“We best be on our way to the Reinhold Manor, you two,” Layton said. They were just about to do so, when a short man with a Scarf and Mustache stopped them.

“Keh heh heh…” the man said.

Without thinking, Descole brandished his sword.

“Descole!” Layton said, and Descole re-sheathed it.

“My apologies,” He said. “I don’t like being surprised by strangers. Who are you?”

“Keh heh heh…” the strange man said. “My name’s Stachenscarfen. Do you know about Hint Coins?”

“No…” Descole said, warily. “This isn’t some kind of drug you’re trying to sell us, is it?”

“Keh heh heh…” the man said. “Just tap on that garbage can.”

Confused, Descole poked the yellow garbage can, and a golden coin came out.

“Keh heh heh…” Stachenscarfen said, “That there’s a hint coin. You can use them if you are having trouble with puzzles. And with that, you can go on with your adventure.”

Descole quickly moved away from the strange man, and realized that Layton was chuckling behind him.

“What’s so funny, Layton?” Descole demanded.

“You haven’t heard of hint coins?” Layton asked.

“Of course not, Professah!” Luke answered. “He only recently joined our group.”

“I will never understand you, Layton.” Descole leaned against a wall. “You, or your ‘apprentice.’” He made air quotes while saying “apprentice”.

“I _am_ his apprentice,” Luke said angrily. “ _You_ are just an old man!”

“Luke!” Layton said sternly. “A true gentleman does not call others old.”

“Yeah,” Descole said, standing up and flicking his cape dramatically, “Especially since I’m only 5 years older than Layton.”

“I’ll lead the way to Reinhold Manor, shall I?” Layton asked.

“Yes. Let's just get this over with.”

They made their way to the Manor, only to find a river in their way.

“Ah hoo hoo,” a strange man said, startling Descole, “You must be Layton!”

The man had huge purple lips. He was the human equivalent of the word _Blursed._

“That I am,” Layton said. “And your name, if I may ask?”

“My name is Ramon,” Purple lips said. “I can ferry you across to the manor if you wish.”

“Thanks very much sir,” Luke said.

They got into a small Wooden boat, and went to the other side.

When they got to the door of Reinhold Manor, Layton knocked on the door.

A short, old man answered.

“Ah! Professor Layton! We have been waiting for you! My name is Mathew. Come in, come in.” 

The trio went into the Manor.

Descole took a good look around.

_There are two large paintings. One of a man, another of a young girl. If I were to hazard a guess, the man was the late Agustus Reinhold. The young lady must be his daughter. The painter did a wonderful job on these. They look so realistic. There are steps leading to a bookshelf. Something tells me that there must be some sort of secret tunnel or passage behind that. Other than that, everything seems ordinary…_

“Before I bring you to see lady Dahlia,” the short man said, “First I must test your wits with a puzzle. I hope you do not mind?”

“I do not mind,” Layton said.

**Puzzle 009**

**One poor pooch**

**The matches below are arranged in the shape of a dog. This poor little guy was just minding his own business when a car came barreling down the road and ran him over.**

**Move two matches to change the picture so that it shows the dog after the accident.**

**All puzzles are a matter of perspective, so don't assume that you'll be looking at the dog from the side by the time you're finished with this one.**

“Some puzzles must be met directly…”

Correct!

“A gentleman leaves no puzzle undone!”

“You are the real Professor Layton,” Mathew said. “Come then, I’ll have you meet with lady Dahlia now.”

They were escorted up the stairs, and were met with a young-looking yet somewhat old-looking woman holding a cat with a purple ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. Descole instinctively flinched backwards. He wasn’t a fan of cats. It was that motion, however, that caused the lady to look at him.

“Hello there, handsome,” she said in a flirtatious manner. She then turned sternly to Layton. “I asked for _your_ help, not you and a child!” She turned back to Descole. “Although I don’t mind _you_ here…”

“You are lady Dahlia?” Layton asked, and the lady turned back to him.

“Yes, I am. I asked for your assistance with-”

_CRASH Rumble rumble..._

The cat wriggled out Dahlia’s arms, and ran out of the room.

“CLAUDIA!” Dahlia yelled at it.

The noise stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Dahlia glared at Layton.

“It’s _your fault_ my dear Claudia ran away!” 

“It was not!” Luke said back.

“If you weren’t here, she wouldn’t have been so scared! Go find her!”

“If it will get me away from you,” Descole said, “I’d do anything.”

“But- hey!” Luke was visibly upset.

“Now now Luke,” Layton said, “We should just do as she says. After all,” and he tipped his hat slightly, “a true gentleman never turns down the request of a beautiful lady.”

“Beautiful would be a stretch,” Descole said, but lady Dahlia ignored him.

“She ran out of this room,” She said. “Oh no, what if she ran out of town?”

“I highly doubt that,” descole said. “Cats generally can’t climb over walls, and there are such walls surrounding this town.”

“Descole,” Layton said warningly, “Let’s just go find Claudia.”


	2. The fugitive feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story so far:
> 
> The professor, Luke, and Descole make their way successfully to Reinhold Manor, where they meet Lady Dahlia. But before they can start talking, a loud noise startles Lady Dahlia’s cat, Claudia, who runs off. The professor, Luke, and Descole are now forced to find the missing feline.

**Our story so far:**

**The professor, Luke, and Descole make their way successfully to Reinhold Manor, where they meet Lady Dahlia. But before they can start talking, a loud noise startles Lady Dahlia’s cat, Claudia, who runs off. The professor, Luke, and Descole are now forced to find the missing feline.**

  
  
  


The trio left Reinhold Manor, and began searching for the missing cat. Descole didn’t want to, him not particularly liking cats, but saw no other option.

When they exited the building, Luke spotted the white cat.

“Professor! There she is!” Luke said, trying to catch her. The cat ran away, however. “Drat! She ran off!”

“We can’t stop now,” Layton said. “Lets give chase, Luke.”

“Ah yes,” Descole said with a scoff. “Let’s chase after a cat, who will most definitely scratch us even if not given the reason too.”  
“Descole,” Layton said warningly.

Meanwhile….

“Koff hack...hack! Blast, that burns! It looks like the engine blew out…” a mysterious figure covered in shadow got to his feet, looking around. “So this is St. Mystere, eh? The famous stomping ground of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold.” The man kicked a rock, and it fell in the river with a quiet “Plop”. 

“I wonder what kind of tricks the old coot set up in this village before he shuffled off.” He smiled. “Oh, Layton, you ridiculous dandy, just you wait! All the treasure you seek will be mine! Nyeh he heh heh!” The man let out an evil laugh…

Back with our trio, they decide to go look around town for the cat, when the man who lowered the bridge stopped them.

“Hey! You three! Help me out here, would you? I’m in a real pickle.”

Layton, ever the gentleman, responded. “What seems to be the problem, sir?”  
“Some knucklehead went and raiders the bridge while i was on break! Then they made off with my only bridge crank!”

“Oh dear…” Layton said, “So you mean to say…”

“We’re _Stuck_ here?” Descole groaned. “And I thought finding a _cat_ was the worst part of being here.”

Layton was just about to scold Descole, when Bridge man said “Oh yeah! I found this doodad in the street when I was out looking for my crank. Got any idea what it is?”

Descole looked at the strange gizmo.

“If i’m correct,” He said, “And i usually am when it comes to machines, it looks to be a part of some sort of animatronic. Perhaps there are other animatronic parts in this village.”

The Bridge man left, and the trio continued their search for the cat.

Then Luke spotted the cat again. “Fluffy, check! Purple bow, Check! Sullen expression, check! Based on that, it's either Claudia or Descole! And since descole is right here, it _must_ be claudia!”

“Tch,” Descole said. “Now we just need to decide how to catch the damned thing.”

“ _Descole!_ ” Layton said.

“What?”

“ _Language!_ ”

“Oh _hush,_ ” Descole said.

“Leave catching her to me, Professor!” LUke reached out to Claudia. “Here, Claudia. Here, girl!”

“MeROOOOWR!” Claudia hissed, then scratched Luke’s face. Then, she ran away.

“Ow….” Luke said, starting to cry.

“Cats,” Descole said, venom in his words, “Evil, the lot of them.”

“Well,” Layton said, “Maybe we should go to the Inn and see if we can get some rooms for the night. Then, we can patch you up before continuing our investigation.”  
“That sounds great, professor,” Luke said.

When they got to the inn, a large lady greeted them.

“Hello there! Welcome to the inn at St. Mystere. We’re the only inn in town, after all. My name is Beatrice.”

“Ah, good day, madam,” Layton said. “We seek lodging for the night. Do you have any open rooms we could rent?”

“We do. So, you need…”

“Two rooms,” Descole said. “I’ll pay. I like my privacy, Layton.”

“All right then,” Beatrice said. Descole paid, and they went to their rooms. Layton fixed Lukes face, while Descole wrote down important notes from their investigation so far.

After about a quarter of an hour, the headed back out in search of Claudia.

The journeyed to the left side of town, and met an old lady.

“Hello,” Layton said, “Did you happen to spot a white cat come by?”  
“Yes I did,” the lady responded. “If you want to catch her, I’d suggest using fish bones. I can give you some if you solve this puzzle.”

“Really?” Descole groaned, but luke elbowed him in the chest. “OKAY! Jeez, kid, no need to be violent.”

**Puzzle 022**

**Pigpen Partitions**

**Seven prizewinning pigs are lazing about in a pen.**

**To make sure the pigs don’t fight with each other, you’ve decided to section off the pen with three ropes.**

**Can you hitch the ropes up to some of the posts and separate each pig from its neighbor?**

“I think i've got it…”

Correct!

“I've solved it!”

“Well, you’ve proven yourself a smart young lad,” The old lady said. “I apologize for not introducing myself. I’m Agnes. Here are the fish bones, like I promised. Now, I wish you best of luck when searching for that cat.”

Agnes handed Layton the fish bones, and then left.

“These people sure are strange,” Descole said. “They remind me of you.”  
“I’ll be taking that as a complement,” Layton responded.

The trio continued on the path to the cat, and were eventually greeted by the sight of Claudia.

“Professor, there she is!” Luke had spotted her.

“Quickly then,” Layton said, “Use the fish bones!”

“We did it! Here she comes!” Luke picked up the cat and handed her to Descole.

“Why do _I_ have to carry her?” Descole groaned. 

“It’s so you’re doing something _useful,_ ” Laytin said with a slight smirk.

“Oh ha ha,” Descole said. He gritted his teeth and the trio walked back to Reinhold manor.

When they got back, the general vibes of the house felt… Off.

“Something doesn’t seem quite right, Layton,” Descole said. 

Into the foyer ran Matthew, looking scared.

“Pr-Pr-Professor! Oh it’s simply awful! Come quickly, please!” 

“What’s the matter, Matthew?” Layton responded, intrigued. “If you’re worried about the cat, we’ve brought her back safe and sound.”

“Oh,” Matthew responded, “Well, Madam will be very happy to hear that. But this is no time to worry about a cat! J-just hurry upstairs!”

The three were rushed upstairs, where they were met face-to-face with an inspector.

“So youre the famous Professor Layton, then?” The man said.

Descole froze. “Hey layton,” He whispered into his brother’s ear, “Um… maybe i should leave this to you? The police don’t really _like_ me…”

Layton let out a sigh. “No, stay here. You’ll only raise suspicion by just sauntering off.” Layton turned to the new face. “It seems we are at a disadvantage. What’s your name?”  
“I’m inspector Chelmey of the yard,” The man said. “I was called here to investigate a murder!”

“I'm sorry?” Layton said, surprised. “We were out looking for this cat while this crime took place, so i'm afraid we won’t be able to give you any details.”

“The victim was a resident of this address, one Simon Reinhold.”

“Oh, that man?” Descole scoffed. “Yeah he seemed the type to get himself murdered.”

“Descole!” Layton snapped. “This is a man’s _life_ we are talking about!”

“Whatever you say,” Descole said.

“Approximately two hours ago, i received a report that a man had collapsed at Reinhold Manor,” Chelmey said. “Upon arrival at the scene, it was apparent to me that the man was already dead.”

“I see,” Layton said. “And the cause of death?”  
“I’m currently looking into it,” Chelmey said. “I’ll just let you know that you, Mr. Layton, as well as your friend right there, are potential suspects in this case. The rest of the details concerning this case are classified.”

“Who placed the call to the authorities?” Descole asked.

“Are you deaf?” Chelmey responded. “Didn’t I tell you those details are classified?”  
“My apologies, _inspector,_ ” Descole said sarcastically, “I wasn’t aware you were talking to me.” Descole muttered something under his breath that sounded like “ _no wonder,”_ and “ _dumber than ever…”_

“All right everyone,” Chelmey said. “I’ll be taking statements from each of you in the other room. Come in one by one. And under no circumstances is anyone allowed to leave until i’ve talked to everyone.”

“So there’s no getting out of this…” Descole murmured to himself. “Hey, you, matthew, did you notice anything weird when Simon was murdered?”  
Matthew jumped, startled. “Y-yes… I found this strange cog. I’m not sure what it’s from, but… it sure is a strange cog.”

“Hmmm…” Layton was thinking. You could almost _hear_ the gears in his head whirring. “Luke, my boy, this reminds me of a puzzle.”   
“Really?” Luke asked. “What’s it about?”

**Puzzle 028**

**Find the Dot.**

**You are holding an eight-pointed shape with a red dot on it. If you hold the shape so that the red dot is in the position shown in Diagram A, then flip it over, you'll see a black dot.**

**Now, assume you are holding the shape as shown on the left side of Diagram B. Where will the black dot be when you flip the shape over?**

“That should do it…”

Correct!

“Hahaha, wonderful.”

“Enough talk of puzzles,” Chelmey said, “Is this everyone that was present at the site of the crime?”

“Well, I believe we are missing Ramon,” Matthew said.

“Oh no,” Descole said sarcastically, “Not Mr. Blursed Purple Lips!”

“Come to think of it,” Matthew said, worried, “I haven't seen him for a few hours now…”

“WHAT?” Chelmey said, enraged. “Don't tell me he was taken as well!”

“Oh… I need to sit down…” Lady dahlia went off into the side room. 

“Ugh, are you going to make me go after her?” Descole asked Layton.

“She seems to have a soft sopt for you, Descole,” Layton said. “Perhaps you could convince her to give us any details of the case that she knows.”  
“Well, i suppose,” Descold said. “Fine. you have to come too, as im not sure of what she would do if it were just me and her.”

“Alright then,” Layton said.

Descole entered the side room, and saw Lady Dahlia clearly distraught.

“What seems to be the matter, miss?” Descole asked as sweet as he could muster. 

“I’m worried that this murder could be related to the mystery of the Golden apple,” Dahlia said. 

“Do you know anything about the Golden Apple, by any chance?” Descole asked.

“Sadly, no,” The lady said. “And I wouldn't lie, _especially_ not to a sweetie like you…”

“Well, what could we do to help?” Layton asked.

“If you could try to find Ramon,” Dahlia said, “That would be lovely. I must prove my innocence at once! You go find him, I’ll be waiting in the parlor.”

“We’re even,” Descole said to Layton once Dahlia left. 

“Not quite,” Layton laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit on November 29th:  
> Wow there were hilarious typos.  
> Too bad they’re gone now


End file.
